User talk:IT IS GREEN
Welcome Hi, welcome to Memory Beta, the wiki for licensed Star Trek content! Thanks for your edit to the Tezwan page. We've noticed that you've made a contribution to our database—thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy the activities of our community after reading this brief introduction. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Beta, here are a few links that you might want to check out: * Manual of Style: Please be sure to read this before contributing, so you know how to accurately cite your sources, and search the site to make sure the article you want to make doesn't already exist. * Policies and Guidelines: For a list of the policies and guidelines that we adhere to on Memory Beta. * '' '': For a list of pages we want most, although any contributions you make are greatly appreciated! One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in a member's talk page or the community portal. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Beta! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Captainmike (Talk) 02:45, 2009 October 12 Featured and Good articles Hey GREEN, have you noticed our nominations pages for featured and good articles? I'd love if you made some votes or nominations. -- Captain MKB 18:34, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Stargazer Hey, Mike. Decided to take you up on the offer of help. I created the Binderian page, and I was citing the Stargazer novel Gauntlet. However, while I know there is a link to the book, I'm having trouble writing it so that the site will direct it there. Could you tell me exactly what I need to type? If the reason it doesn't recognize it is because the book is under "the Gauntlet", I can tell you that that is not what the book is called.IT IS GREEN 01:56, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :Gauntlet. -- Captain MKB 02:19, October 14, 2009 (UTC) ::I've gone ahead and corrected the istakes on Binderian. Just go to that article and click "edit" to see the correct way to do things like this.. ::I also removed the part about Binderia being in the Alpha Quadrant -- it rather seems you made that part up -- we aren't really looking for users to make up their own imaginary information when actual sources aren't present. -- Captain MKB 08:16, October 14, 2009 (UTC) : I didn't make it up, I used deductive reasoning. But if you don't want it there, fine.IT IS GREEN 02:40, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::As you read on about Star Trek you'll realize that not all planets are in the Alpha Quadrant -- there are four Quadrants after all. Like I said, we'll need a book to state which quadrant it's in before we make a statement like that -- it's not just that i don't want it there -- it doesnt belong there. -- Captain MKB 02:49, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :I know about the Alpha, Beta, Gamma, and Delta. And I understand that you need concrete evidence. It's just that it's unlikely for Binderia to be anywhere else. But I understand your reasons. IT IS GREEN 02:53, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, it's just as likely its in the Beta Quadrant. Half the Federation in is Beta Quadrant. Vulcan is in Beta Quadrant, as is Andoria. Did they state that it was from a certain part of the Federation? I don't understand your belief that it would be unlikely. -- Captain MKB 03:14, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :OK. Don't think that I'm trying to argue. I just made a bad assumption.